1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses for mounting liquid crystal display (LCD) panels thereon, and particularly to a mounting apparatus which can be adjusted to mount different size LCD panels thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a portable computer, including but not limited to devices such as a notebook type personal computers, PDA apparatus and the like, a lid containing an LCD, which serves as a display unit to display a picture, is pivotably connected to a back end of a body. In the conventional portable computer, the lid with a certain width holds an LCD panel with a fixed corresponding width. However, the width of the LCD panel may be slightly different due to imperfections in the manufacturing process. When an LCD panel with a width slightly different to the fixed width is mounted to the lid, the fit may be forced possibly damaging the LCD panel.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which can adjustably receive different size LCD panels mounted thereon.